


Let Me Protect You, BooBear

by Iffy852



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, CEO Harry, Daddykink, Dominant Harry Styles, F/M, M/M, Smut, Submissive Louis Tomlinson, Underage Louis, Virgin Louis, homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iffy852/pseuds/Iffy852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis only have Niall, as his best friend. But when he turn 14, his dad found out he's a gay. And he have no choice but to obey his dad and listen to what his dad asked him to do, if not he will be kick out from the house. For two years he have to suffer.. Until one day.... Harry Styles, the youngest billionaire CEO, bumped into Louis, from that day onwards, he decided that he will take care of that lil guy. Will Louis let Harry take care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time ever write a fanfic. I'm really sorry for the bad grammar and english. I really tried my best to use the right english and stuff but yeah, y'know. Help me out with some comments maybe, to correct some of my mistakes? but don't be too harsh. aites? hope you enjoy this fanfics ! <3

**Louis POV**

Right after breakfast, I have to wash my dad car. Like seriously? Today is Saturday, it should be a day where their parents will be bringing their kids to the Carnival, Mall or maybe watch movies like other parents. But not my family. Ever since he found out I fall in love with a guy, who used to be in the same school with me. He totally control my life. I can't even play soccer with Niall or have a movie night at his house. He totally don't allow me to join soccer club in my school, study at Niall house, he only allow Niall to come over to our house to study or do school project. But he will always check on us like every 30 mins. For god sake Niall and me are just friend..... My mum don't mind me being a gay. Which I'm really thankful for. I don't understand why he hate the fact that I am a gay. He should know it right, by doing all this thing.. Keeping me away from going out, don't allow me to join soccer, communicate with other people outside school and also making sure that I follow him around whenever he need to go buy things or shopping for his own won't change the facts that I am gay.

There's once he asked me to buy some groceries few blocks away from our house. He gave me $50 to buy all those stuffs, which I then bought all the stuffs, and while on the way back, I didn't realized that there is a bicycle coming towards me which end up I fell on the ground with all the stuffs. The eggs, sauces (jars) were all cracked/broke. Once I reached home, he was totally angry at me and just beat me up, he didn't even care about my bruises when I fell. He beat me up till Niall had to come over with his parents to actually stop him from beating me(Niall house just opposite our house so he heard me screaming). Only Niall know what happened between me and my dad. Whenever he got the opportunity to beat me up, he will totally just beat me up until he tired and satisfied with his "art work".

"LOUIS !!!!" speaking of the devil. I rolled my eyes before go down to the living room...."Yes dad.." I look at him.. "Are you deaf or are you trying to ignore me? Remember if you try to disobey me or do something that I obviously don't like. You can just pack your stuff and get out from this house. Understand ?!!?!" For god sake's, aren't he tired? Shouting and yelling, I wonder how can he still have his voice when he shout and yell every single day non-stop. With his attitude like that like duhh I'm avoiding him.. But wait.. how many times have he been calling me though? Uh whatever. "Sorry dad, I was busy doing my homework and didn't realized you called me." he just rolled eyes at me, like seriously man.. childish... "Here, I want you to go to the shop and buy some snacks and fruits. $40 is more than enough to buy all of that. Make sure you don't lost it or even destroy all the fruits and snacks you buy later. Unless you want what had happened last time happen again this time." He give me the money and asked me to be back in 45mins. So I went back up to my room to take my phone and jacket. Thank God I was wearing my black skinny jean and red blue stripes shirt since morning..

I walk to the shop slowly and after 2 blocks, I have to walk passed an alleyway. My neighborhood surrounding are always quiet and not crowded. Plus it is weekend afternoon, most of them will be out with their family to the town or have their own family bonding time. So when I walk at the alley, theres a group of teenagers boy hanging out at there. I tried to avoid eye contact with them which end up one of them looked at me and start to call me... I try to ignore them and just walk pass them but one of them out of nowhere appear infront of me and stop me from walking pass them. I look up and all of them surrounded me.

"Hey lil guy, where are you heading to?" one of them asked me and while trying to pull me near him..

"Let me off!! I have to go to the shop.. Please.." I begged them, hoping they will let me go, because I don't want to get into trouble with my dad anymore.

"Are you begging us little boy? Well we will let you off, if only you willing to let us have a fun with you for a while?" Another guy asked me and smirk.. "Are you crying lil boy?" He asked when he saw some tears already rolled down my cheek..

"Please, I'm begging you to let me off... I really have to go.. I'm begging you.. Please... SOMEONE HELPP!!!!!" i shout... and that moment I felt my left cheek hurts and soon a hand covering my mouth... I tried to kick them and get out from their grip, but they just keep holding me down and make sure I can't escape. I keep begging in my heart that someone will really come and save me from them.

"If you shout one more time, I will make sure we all will force you too suck all of us in one time. Shout again and we will really do it.. You understand? So you better be a good boy and listen to us. If you want to go home soon." they push me down... one of them hold both my hand above my head and another one holding both my leg... I really can't move and they keep on touching my body. I hate it... I don't like the feeling... I really wish someone will come and save me... Please... someone....

**Harry POV**

Such a stressing day, being a young CEO at this age, is not easy. Even on weekend I have to attend a meeting which can consider such a waste of time. During the whole meeting, my client have been trying to flirt around with me, which she think I don't know. Everyone know that I am Bi but that doesn't mean I have time to actually play along with her plan. She totally wasted my time on this stupid meeting early in the morning just to flirt around and trying to get my attention on her just grow boobs? Oh my god.....

I really need some drinks, and exactly right after this traffic theres a shop, I should just buy it there. Its not that the paps will know that I am here. I am really thirsty so its not wrong for me to buy some drinks at groceries shop right? I mean who say a billionaire CEO can't buy drinks at a cheap groceries store? The drinks will still taste the same and plus its cheaper so why not? I parked my car and get out from my car, locked it. Such a silent street.. There is some cars drive passed but there is like nobody on the street except a couple of humans walking passed. When I was about to walk into the shop, I heard a scream... I'm pretty sure I heard someone said "HELP!!!" but wait there is no one here (except the cashier) the groceries shop here is not the one that like a department store its just a medium one. The screamed I heard just now suddenly gone, so I just ignored it and enter the shop. I took two bottles of mineral and pay it at the counter.. After I thanked to the cashier, I walked out the store... When I was about to walked to my car, I heard some noises at the alley beside the shops.. And soon I heard someone begging please... And that voice....... The same voice as I heard just now asking for HELP. So I decided to check it out incase there is someone really need a help.

When I walk towards the alley the noises getting more louder and theres totally no one walk there. So when I was at the entrance I saw a group of boy surrounding something or someone? They were all laughing at that things, so I walked towards them slowly and quietly trying to not make them realize that I am there. Once I get a clear view, I just realized that they are actually laughing/abusing someone, or a boy I can say? The lil boy keep trying to kick them and move around but they just keep on touching his body and covering his mouth. So I decided to do something, which is.... "HEY !!! Don't move !! POLICE !!"and within 5seconds all of them ran away as fast as they could without turning back..(I don't even know why I said that.. Well at least it works) And one of them still can shout "I'M GONNA COME AFTER YOU SOON LIL BOY.. WE WILL MEET AGAIN!!!"and thats all it takes, before the lil boy hide his face in between his knees... crying... I walked slowly towards the lil boy and get down on my knees. I slowly hold his shoulder, he was shock and move away from me.."Hey, look, I'm here to save you... Don't be scared please. Look at me please?" and he slowly lift up his head, I swear for a moment my whole world stop spinning, I can't even move, his eyes.. The most beautiful eyes I've ever met. Those ocean blue shine nicely, his button nose damn cute, his pink thin lips.. His brown feather hair... look really smooth... This lil boy totally perfect... Then I realized I have been staring at him for quite a long time, so I clear my throat and try to make some conversation...

"Whats your name love?"i asked, still looking into his beautiful eyes... I can never get bored of it.. I willing to forget everything and just look at his eyes.. Those lips too.. Harry focus please..... 

"Erm... I'm Louis, sir."he answered me while wiping off his tears.. seriously he is killing me with his cuteness. I help him to wipe off the remaining tears, he flinched at first, but after I smile at him and wipe it off again gently.. then he started to relax and let me wipe the rest of his tears...

"Nice name.. Beautiful.. Perfect..."i said without realizing it...

"Hah??"his eyes suddenly wide..

"I mean your name, I like it.. HAHAHA... Are you alright? Do they hurt you?? What are you doing here alone anyway? Where do you stay?"nice try Harry, four question straight...

He stared at me like, are you serious?? "I guess I am, only my cheek kinda hurt but the rest of my body should be ok.. I'm supposed to buy something, my father asked me to buy for him something so yup.. I stay somewhere around the corner.. 2blocks away.." he smile and stand up.. Walking towards the shop slowly.. and me too obviously following him...

"Thank god, what are you supposed to be buying anyway??" i asked hoping we can chat more..

"Snacks and fruits, my dad gave me $40 to bu....WAIT!!!" he suddenly shout, make me jumped. His eyes are wide and his hand searching for something inside his pockets... "Wheres my money?!?!?" he asked looking at me.. So I will take it as his asking me.?

"Erm, I guess your dad gave it to you, not me. Plus I've just met you... So I don't know... Sorry..." and there.. tears welled up in his eyes... Oh my god is he gonna cry again? Why whenever he gonna cry or he crying, my heart will feel damn pain... Its really hurting me... to see him crying...

"Thats it.. I'm gonna get it again..." he sobbing right now.. I don't know what to do, unless bring him closer to me and hug him... I play with his hair and kiss it.. It smell really nice.. I love it... Didn't realized my hand now slowly dropping to his lower back(waist), drawing some circle, soothing him and try to make him stop crying... He wrap his small arms around my waist and hide his face in my chest.... crying more harder... mumbling something about his dad.... 

"Gonna get what my love?" i asked him, still hugging him tightly...

"My dad gave me $40 and asked me to buy for him snacks and fruits.. and asked me to back in 45mins.. But now already 20mins I left and I lost all the money.. He gonna hurt me again.. I'm scared.."he cried harder in my chest... 

"Oh baby, don't cry, look how about I pay for all the stuff he need first and I will drive you home? Is it alright for you?" i asked, hoping he will agree.

He look at me with that wide eyes again, soon I'm gonna get heart attack if he keep doing that. "Serious you will pay first? I promise you sir I will pay it back asap. I won't lie or run away... Not until I pay back everything, I swear.." who willing to say no to it when a cute lil boy like him said like that with a wide smile.. This lil boy really killing me..

"I didn't ask you to pay me back at all baby. Come let find the stuffs that your father need and pay for it all, alright?" he just nod and walk into the shop, I walk behind him with my hand on his back. Protecting him.. What type of father does he have, willing to ask his young son to buy all this stuffs alone.. But at the same times I'm thankful because if not, I will never get to meet this cute lil boy and save him from those bad boys. 

We went to the snacks area and he picked 5 types of snacks, one of the snacks were place on higher shelf, and he was jumping trying to reach for the snacks, which he end up sigh and pout.. I was looking for some snacks for myself too and act like I didn't saw anything... But deep inside, I really wanna laugh because of his cuteness. For god sakes, can this lil boy be any cuter than this? Then suddenly I feel someone pulling my blazer... I looked to my left and saw Louis.

"Yes love, what can I help you?" i smiled at him...

"Can you help me sir?" he asked look down... His cheek suddenly become pinkish..

"Sure love, what is it you need help?" trying my best to hide my smirk..

"I can't reach for that snacks, its too high for me..." he pout.. and I swear, I wanna kiss him on the spot, right there. "Err sir? Is it ok for you? If not never mind I can fi..." before he can continue his sentence, I quickly cut him off. 

"Of course love, sure.. Come I help you alright baby?" he just nod and look down.. I swear this boy is easy to blush.. Whenever I called him baby or love... I hold his hand and bring him to the shelf that have the snacks he want...

"Anything else you want my love?" his eyes were on something else.. But after he heard my voice he quickly turn and look at me... So I check on what he was looking at... He was staring at the shelf that selling cereals... "Do you want any cereals my love? I will pay for it, no worries.. I'm pretty sure all this fruits and snacks won't even cost me more than $50 so come on love.."

He just look down and bite his lips.. soft and slowly he asked me.. "can I have one coco pops? please?" Even though its quite soft, but I can hear him clearly.. Who will even say no to a lil boy asking for coco pops in that type of voice with a please. I straight away smile and kiss his forehead and said sure... I walked towards the shelf and take the coco pops and put inside the basket. After all he found all the stuffs he want and his dad wants.. We proceed to the cashier... Total was $58.90 and his signature wide eyes appear again... 

"Sir !! I guess we should put back some of the snacks and that coco pops too... My dad just gave me $40.. I don't want later he scold me and asked me where I get the money from..."he said while trying to take the coco pops..

"Love, look here. Everything is for you and your dad, even though more for you than him.. I will give you $12 so you can tell your dad the total amount is $28... No worries about the $12 alright? The receipt, you don't need to give it to him. I will keep it.." he look down again and silently nod..

"Thanks sir... Thanks a lot... I will pay you back, seriously." I just smile and shake my head... He then walked towards magazines area beside the cashier. I paid everything and carry everything.. I looked at him, he look really focus on something... I went towards him and clear my throat...

He jumped and turn around... "Oh sir, sorry... I was looking at the newspaper.. Sorry.." i frowned, newspaper?? Young boy browsing the newspaper seriously?

"Whats so fun about the newspaper? I mean, a young boy like you, browsing newspaper?" I asked and look at the newspaper that he browsing... and oh.... now I know why...

"That guy in the newspaper... He look like you.." he said looking down... "I guess...." he said slowly.... "err..."

"You guess?" I asked slowly and take a step forward him...

"I guess, err, is that you sir?" he asked still looking down..

"Yeah thats me, I'm Harry Styles, youngest billionaire CEO." while showing my ID at him... I don't even know why I did that...

"ohh..." thats what he managed to said.. I hold his hand and he look up at me..

"Ready to go love?" I grins..

he just nod and smile.. We walked to my car... I open the door for him, he climb up into my car and said thank you.. I just smiled and close the door and go to the driver side.. I start my car engine and drive to his house.. I asked for his address and he show me the way...

"Whats your age anyway love?" i asked when we are stopping at the traffic lights..

"16years old sir..." damn thats young...

"Still schooling??" i smirk...

"Yes sir... How about you sir? If you don't mind.. How old are you sir?" He asked and look down.. He really love to hide his beautiful eyes right...

"I'm just 22years old..." i answered.. and that moment he look up at me with that beautiful wide eyes again..

"22 ?! and billionaire CEO ?! OMG !!! What a life you have sir... Awesome man!!" he said.. I chuckled....

"Lets get know about each other? You want?" I offered, since I want to know more about this kid, might as well I take the opportunity...

"Sure.. You start first sir?"

 

**Louis POV**

This Harry guy must be really a lucky guy... Handsome, tall, muscular, perfect hair, beautiful eyes, those pink lips when he kissed me forehead. Wow... He must be such an angel.. I'm really thankful cus he willing to save me just now. If not I will sure be dead by my dad.

"I'm Harry Styles, CEO of Styles Corporation. Owned few hotels in some countries and shopping malls. Parents, Anne Styles and Des Styles. One annoying sister, Gemma. Still studying.. Favorite color, blue for now.. Bisexual and Single." he smirked when he said the single... I just blushed and look outside the window. "Your turn" his deep voice, damn... so hot... I blushed.. Not again louis... I looked down..

"Err, I'm not as interesting as you are... Just a normal teenage boy, who is still schooling.. Have one best friend, Niall. He's my Irish lad. We will always play soccer after school, but all stop after my dad found out...." I try to hold back my tears... he suddenly hold my hand and squeeze it gently.. I breath in and out slowly... "when he found out I'm gay... he totally control my life. I can't sleepover at Niall house, no more movies night at his house.. No more soccer after school. I can't even join the soccer club in my school. I can't go out as I wish... He will beat me up till he satisfied and throw his anger at me when I disobey him.. My favorite color is Green, for now too I guess." I said and smiled..

"So you and that Niall guy?? Together?" he asked slowly..

"Nope, as I said just now sir... He's just my best friend.." I smiled at him... He then smile widely showing his dimple.... without realizing, my hand slowly poke his dimple and I giggled. Did I just giggled ?! omg ! 

My eyes wide.... "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to you know, sorry... its just your dimple... cute haha... sorry sir.." I looked down and hoping he won't get angry..

"hey its ok, I don't mind... Here we are.. Your home.. Cute house you have there my love.." he winked.. Can he stop being so perfect?

"Soon to not be my house though..." I half smiled. "Thanks a lot for paying everything and drive me home sir... Im really thankful to you.. You really saved my life today... Thanks a lot sir..." he just shake his head and smile widely... and took my phone from my hand... And key in something... Damn I should really put password on my phone.. he then passed me back my phone and give me all the stuffs he bought for me. He wanna get down from his car, thats when I stopped him... "Sir don't get down. I don't want my father to see you.. Please sir?" he just sigh and nod..

"Look if you need anything don't shy to call me or what. I will answer straight away.. I already save my number in your phone and I will check on you too. Just call me and I will be there to save you.. protect you. Understand?" he said while looking into my eyes.. I just nod and and look down... No one really have been this caring towards me... But this guy... He totally make me confused.. Suddenly I've been pull and that it... He hug me tightly... and kiss my forehead... I close my eyes and enjoy the moment... Slowly wrapping my small hand to his waist... And suddenly my phone ring... We pull away from each other awkwardly... He clear his throat and look outside the window. I check my phone.

**From: Dad**

If you are not home by 5mins, you get out from this house..

Damn... "Thanks sir for everything... Hope to see you soon in the future.. Bye sir..." I smile at him and he just smiled back at me and kissed my cheek before I get down from his car... I swear... This Harry Styles, killing me softly with his gentleness and kisses... 

I waved at him and slow walked towards my house.. Before I get in I turn around, and I saw him look at me and smile before he drive off. I swear... He drive off with my mind and heart away....


	2. Let Me Protect You, BooBear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incidents that day... Harry and Louis secretly contact each other... No one know about them contacting each other... Until one night, something happened and Louis Dad kick him out from the house.. Will Louis stay with Harry?? and let Harry protect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 now.. Even though I'm having flu right now, but with the respond I received.. It totally motivate me to update it more often. Thanks for the good comment and kudos.. <3 you all lots !!! Hope you enjoy this fanfic and keep on supporting me and correcting my grammar.. I've just edit the previous chapter.. Hopefully this time will be lesser error and stuffs. Enjoy ! <3

**Louis Pov**

Its been five days me and Harry text each other... The whole five days, he will be sending me text in the morning, afternoon and night.. In the morning, he will be wishing me good morning, some motivation words and make sure I have my breakfast and make sure I be safe in school. In the afternoon he will ask me hows thing in school and if theres anyone disturb me. At night we will text each other until I fall asleep.. Which in the morning I will see a text from him wishing me goodnight since I never reply to his text anymore. He never miss a day to text me.. Always manage to make me smile and feel safe.. And for the whole five days, my dad seems to relax a bit.. He didn't disturb me or beat me up... Which I'm thankful for..... * _bbuzzbuzz* my phone vibrate... mmhhhh...._ _  
_

**From: Harry <3**

**Hey love, hows your day in school? Have fun? Where are you now anyway? Any homework? :p**

**To: Harry <3**

**Hey !! :) As per normal.. Same boring day.. Walking back home right now with Niall... Yeah theres like 3 homework I have to complete by today... :( how about you, sir? :))**

Niall looked at me and asked who I'm texting with... and I just answered, my dad. I don't think so I'm ready to tell Niall about Harry, I guess not now...  _*buzzbuz*_

**From: Harry <3**

**I guess not as boring as mine.. My day are much more boring than yours.. Everyday same old stuff -.- how I wish I can go home now too... and just cuddle with my love.. 3 homework ? Thats fun ;)**

**To: Harry <3**

**With your love ? I thought you said you are single ? I guess thats the advantage of being rich, right ? Easy to have anyone fall in love with you ? :D**

So... he have someone he in love with... In just 5 days? Wow.... I don't know why but my heart... Suddenly feel pain and yeah... I just feel wanna reach home asap and lie down on my bed... and sleep...  _*buzzbuzz*_

**From: Harry <3**

**Hey, I was referring to my pillow though... I'm not in love with anyone right now.. Not even taken... Even though anyone will fall in love with me easily, but that doesn't mean that I will accept them easily... I will know if that someone in love with me for who I am or for my status.**

**To: Harry <3**

**So you will fall in love with someone who will in love with you for the real you? Not the CEO Harry Styles? Ohh... Hope you will find that someone asap then.. hahaha... I have just reached my house...**

I go in straight to my bedroom and place my bag on my chair and lie down on my bed... I don't know why but after I read his previous text... It totally make me sad.. Knowing I can never be someone he will fall in love... I mean, come one Louis.. for god's sake... he is 22years old, CEO, billionaire and perfect guy.. While you??? A normal teenage boy who just happened to appeared in life out of nowhere. Someone who is not even important at all ok.  _*BUZZBUUZ*_ _  
_

**From: Harry <3**

**I guess I found him, but I don't know.. I'm still trying to you know, figure out something and yeah. I really wish I could protect him. Even though I've just known him, but I don't know why I really feel wanna protect him and hold him... Good, is your dad at home?**

**To: Harry <3**

**oh.. try hard maybe you both will be together... :) nope. Alone I'm all alone in the house.. I'm tired, gonna take a nap for a while.. You continue with your job first alright... Sorry to disturb you sir.. bye.**

wow, so recently he found someone that he like? Well duhhh, obviously he will.. There is someone who are much more attractive than you louis.. I was about to put my phone down on my nightstand, then I received a text... from harry.

**From: Harry <3**

**You alright? What time you gonna wake up? So I can wake up call you? If you don't mind.... :))**

**To: Harry <3**

**Yerp I'm alright... I will be awake around 6pm I guess... I will text you once I awake... Alright sir?**

I don't wanna trouble him anymore and I can actually wake up on my own... He don't have to waste his time calling me later to just wake me up even though if he call me, it means I can hear his voice that I really miss.... but nevermind, I don't want to bother him anymore.. Let him take care that another guy he like... That guy deserve his attention.. Not me obviously...

**From: Harry <3**

**You sure you don't want me to wake you up? Alright then, promise me you will text me once you awake, alright love?**

**To: Harrry <3**

**Ok sir, I promise I will text you once I'm awake... :) tc sir and be safe..**

I replied... blushed.... look louis, he called everyone love alright, so please louis...

**From: Harry <3**

**Alright love... Sweetdream baby and have a good rest alright... xxxx ps: dream of me ;)**

**To: Harry <3**

**Thanks sir.. xx ps: its not my job to dream of you sir... its your guy job... bye :)**

I place my phone on my nightstand and sleep....

**Harry Pov**

Five days passed and never even once he sleep after he reached home from school. But today, somethings changed.. Did I said something wrong or?? And why did he said its my guy job to dream of me?? Wait.... Don't tell me... oh god... this lil boy... He really think I'm in love with another guy? If only he know I'm referring to him... Even though I'm not sure whether I'm in love with him or not but I'm sure enough that I'm comfortable with him and really like him.... I really wanna protect him and just hold him close to me. Five days I didn't meet him and I swear I have been missing his beautiful ocean blue eyes.. his voice and hugs. I miss kissing his forehead and cheek.. God I really sound like a teenage girl who are in love .... now is just 3.15pm.... 2hours and 45mins left before he awake... Better get all things done so when everything done I can straight go home and maybe just rest for a while... By the time I reach home, I'm sure he is awake so we can text with each other again... I swear I miss this lil guy...

_**Later that afternoon... 6.20pm...** _

Its already passed 6pm... Why isn't he texting me... Should I text him? Or call him? Nevermind, I guess I will text him first.. _  
_

**To: Love <3**

**Hey baby... Are you awake?? Its already 6.20pm.. I thought you gonna text me once you awake? You alright?**

......... 5mins passed...

**To: Love <3**

**Love??? You ok?? Anything happened?? Why you didn't answer to my text?? Are you mad at me or???**

..... silent... is everything alright???

**To: Love <3**

**Baby??**

Damn he really make me worry... Argh....  _*Calling Love <3...........* _why is he not answering to my phone call?? *call again for 6 times...* seriously... what happened to him??!

**To: Love <3**

**If you are not gonna reply me by 6.30pm... I'm gonna come over to your house and check on you... I really worry about you...**

6.28pm........ my phone vibrate.... I really hope its from Louis...

**From: Love <3**

**Sorry sir, I overslept... I was too tired I guess. I'm so sorry to make you worried.**

**To: Love <3**

**Oh my god, love... seriously... thank god you are alright... I was about to go to your house alright... But you text me.. If you didn't also it will be a good thing I guess.. At least I got a good reason to visit you ;)**

Thank god he's alright....

**From: Love <3**

**I'm really sorry sir... Thank god you didn't come over.. Because my dad at home.. He was in my room and woke me up just now...**

**To: Love <3**

**Are you alright?! Does he hurt you again or what?! What did he do to you?!?!**

I need to take him out from that house... That Troy man really such a monster... How can he willing to hurt a young lil boy like Louis just because he is a gay?! I mean he is Louis biological dad right? So he should love and support Louis no matter what... not hurt him and punish him... 

 

 

* _buzzbuzz*_

**From: Liam**

**Hazza, c** **an you accompany me today? Please.... I want to relax myself tonight, so I'm planning on having some shot at our favorite club... Please?**

 

**To: Liam**  

**Seriously on Wednesday night?? Okok, what time?**

 

_*buzzbuzz*_

 

**From: Love <3**

  **He didn't do anything more worse, just pulled my hair because I didn't wake up when he called my name... He thought I ignored him... So he just slapped my face and yea... But thank god my mum reached home at the right time, so he have no choice to leave me alone... Now I'm doing my homework... Am I disturbing you sir?**

 

**To: Love <3**

**Reading that make me wanna come over now and just beat the hell out of him and drag him to the police station and file a police report because he abused you... I mean who willing to abused a innocent lil boy like you... You don't deserve all this treatment.. For god's sake.... Can I just kidnap you?**

 

_*buzzbuzz*  
_

 

**F** **rom: Liam**  

**Ok, 9.00pm.. see ya tonight at the entrance. <3 !!! :p**

 

**To: Liam**  

**I know you are gay, well I am bi, but please.. I'm not interested on you.. -.- :P hahah see ya man... bye..**

 

_*buzzbuzz*_

 

**From: Love <3**

**Well he willing.. ahahah... Kidnap me???! :O that is just so scary... I mean you will regret kidnap me though.... Every single morning you will have to feed me coco pops :p hahahha... You still haven't answer me though :(**

 

**To: Love <3**

**I willing to feed you coco pops till my last day in this earth my love.. as long you are safe and happy, then nothing will worry.. And I won't regret it... Will never ever regret it... Answer what my love??**

 

Just feed him coco pops every morning, i don't mind doing that if that can make him happy and stay with me... I really want him to be with me... I want to protect him and make sure he is safe... no matter how much it cost, I willing to pay any amount, as long he is with me and stay near me.. So i can be there for him and protect him... Hold him when he cry and kiss of all his tears.... I really wanna protect him.. please allow me to protect you louis... I swear, now I really hope his father kick him out from the house, so that he will come to me and stay with me... Give me a chance to protect him and I will make sure he will smile all the time and get whatever he want... 

 

_*buzzbuzz*_

 

**From: Love <3**

**Hahah sir sir...  5minutes is all you need before you, yourself will volunteer to actually send me back home and will totally stop texting me again... I asked, am i disturbing you?**

 

**From: Love <3** 

**Sorry if I disturb you sir.. I've finished all my hw... So I'm gonna bath right now... Enjoy your night sir... Bye.. be safe.. :)**

 

Damn.... How can I not realized that he replied... I should really pay more attention on him then actually keep on planning to kidnap him or pray that he will stay with me... Because he will never stay with me... Never in million years Harry... So stop dreaming..

 

**To: Love <3**

**Sorry love, I didn't realized you replied.. Was in a deep thought... Alright, you bath first alright.. I also gonna bath right now, because later around 9pm I'm going out with my friend, Liam.. I will text you once I'm out? Be safe alright, if that jerk beat you up again... Tell me alright... Take care baby and don't skip your dinner okay? xxx be back soon my love...**

 

 

  **Harry Solo Smut (first time writing smut... sorry if its suck! i tried ): )**   


I straight go to my bathroom and strip down naked... I stand under the shower and turn the tap... Allowing the water to roll down my body... I apply a bit of shampoo to my palm and slowly shampoo my hair... after that i rinse it off.... Then I apply some body gel to my palm and clean my body with the body gel... slowly I move my hand to my V line and wrap my hand around hard member.... I didn't even know how I suddenly get erection... Just by thinking about him can make me hard and horny.. I start to move my hand along my length... suddenly I moan out Louis name... I know its wrong, to jerk off thinking about underage little boy... But I swear, his pink lips, his cute laugh... those eyes... His soft hands... "ahhh lou....mmh yeahh" the more I think about his hand, the more harder I get... Imagining his kneeling infront of me, and wrapping his small soft hand around my hard member, and slowly kissing my tips..... and take me in his mouth slowly... and suck me off slowly... while his hand massage my balls... It really make me wanna cum... I move my hand more faster.... the whole bathroom can hear me moaning over his name... imagine him gagging my dick deep down his throat.. while his ocean blue eyes look into my eyes... damn I'm close.... "arghh louis yea baby....." shit... I really just cum... while imagining a 16years old boy sucking me off? Damn this young boy really driving me crazy... I quickly wash myself once again and get out from the shower... I look at the clock... Its already 7.50pm... Still enough time for me to get ready and have some food before go out... 

 

I just choose my black shirt and black skinny jeans and my black boots.. And my red plaid shirt... wear it over my black shirt. I let my hair down since its still wet after bath.. I take my phone and wallet and walk down the stairs to my kitchen.... while walking I check my phone... Theres no new text from Louis at all... wondering what he's doing... But i guess he need some alone time i guess, so I should left him alone... I found a left over pizza, so I heat it up..  I text Liam saying I will leave soon... I took four slice of pizza with me... (don't judge me... i'm hungry, since I haven't eat during lunch..) and check my emails on my laptop while eating my pizza.. Didn't realized, I answered all the emails and eat the pizza slowly, its now 8.45pm... I just left the plates on the sink and switch off my laptop... And take my car key on the table and left the house... 

 

I drive straight to the club.... While on the way... I check my phone once again and still.... no news from Louis... even though I kinda worry about him... But I guess I should text him once I reach the club.. Once I reached there.... Liam already wait for me at the entrance... So I walked towards him and we both walk towards the entrance... We don't have to show our ID, because we are their regular customer and we find a seat... After we sit down on... we order few drinks... Liam already start drinking while me sit and take out my phone to text louis... 

**To: Love <3**

**Hey baby, I'm with Liam right now, accompanying him to have some drinks... At club... What are you doing right now?? its already 9.23pm.. Done with bathing?? :)**

I send to him.. Hoping he will replied.... I start to drink slowly and look around... even though theres a lot of pretty girls and sexy girls on the dance floor and some even trying to seduce me with their body or move... I still not in the mood to dance or even interested on them... In the end me and Liam just talk about business and life.... Liam is my bestfriend since childhood.... He have his own company.... he own a telecom company in this country, and also he have own fews restaurant and hotels in this countries and other countries... We are business partners too so thats how we help each other to maintain our financial.. He is older than me by 2 years though so that is why he protect me and always take care of me... Since I stay alone... while my parents stay in Australia with my sister... He is openly gay.. And his last relationship was with a guy name Josh... which is 2 years ago... After that... he didn't fall in love with any guy or girl anymore.. He is more focus on his job now. Even though I do worry about him but as long he is happy then I will let him be... But I do hope he will fall in love soon...

We talked and laughed till didn't realized its already 10.50pm..... Then I told Liam that I had to go to the gents for a while, so I walk towards the gents and yeahh... After that I went to the sink and washed my hands... When I came out, Liam is not at the same place I left him.. So I looked around and saw him with a girl grinding on him on the dance floor.. So I decided to order one more drinks before I go home... Since its gonna be 11pm soon, and I have to be home soon because tomorrow I have work.... Even though I'm the CEO, I still need go to work and show a good example to my workers. While I'm drinking my drink slowly... my phone vibrate... And that moment I've just realized that Louis haven't reply me yet.... So I check my phone and saw one message from Love<3

**From: Love <3**

**SIR PLEASE PICK UP.... IM BEGGING YOU.... !!!**

I checked my missed call, 18 missed called from Love<3 .... damn what happened to him ! I was about to call him back then I received a called from him.. 

"Hello? love hold on for a while..." i pushed everyone and run towards the gents... "Ok love, you alright? I'm sorry I didn't realized my phone vibrate I was talking with Liam... Wher...."

"Pick me up please.... I don't know where to go... I have 15mins to pack my stuff and get out... He kicked me out from the house... I can't go to Niall house, its already late night... Please sir.... I'm begging you... I will work part time anywhere and pay rent... As long you willing to let me stay at your house for few weeks or months... Please sir??" I hope i'm not dreaming.... I really hope its not a prank... I literally smile and say that I will be there in 10mins... and end the call... I walked out from the gents and find Liam and told him that I have to go home early... He is too busy to even ask me anything so I rushed out and drive to Louis house... Thank god I still remembered his house address... With the speed that I drove and the traffic lights that I ignored, I managed to reach there in just 8mins.. Once I reached his house... I called him and told him that I'm outside his house... I get out from my car and lean on the passenger side door. Waiting for him to come out... And 3mins later... The house door open... There he is.... One luggage and one backpack... Looking down walking out from his house... or old house... Then suddenly a old man around 40+ appear and shout...

"Don't you ever come back to this house again! You little faggot.. Fucking useless son! Such a slut!! Don't you dare bring your dirty body back to this house !!!" he shouted before he slam the door....

That moment I decided to run towards Louis and hug him tightly.... "You alright love??" gently I push his hair fringe and kiss his forehead.. He hugged me back tightly and cried... We stay like that for 5mins until he calm down... I took his backpack and luggage... and hold his hand with my free hand... and walk towards my car... I open the passenger door and he get in the car... "Thanks sir..." he said and look down... I smiled and ruffled his hair gently... I opened the back seat door and put his luggage and backpack at the back seat.... I then get in to the driver seat and start the car engine... I saw him look at his old house.. and silently his tear roll down his cheek... I try to ignore it and let him cry first.... I decided to bring him to the park... Even though its late night.. But I think he should relax at there first and explained everything to me... So I drove off to the park.... While he just look down and play with his fingers... Once we reach the park.. I stopped the car and turn to face him... He then look up and his face change... He turn and look at me.... "Err... thanks sir..." He smiled and turned to take his bags. I was confused when he wanna take his bags.... Then I realized what he gonna do... I then stopped him from taking his bags... And hold both his hands...

"Hey, I didn't drive to here to ask you stay in the park or abandon you at here.... I want you to tell me everything that happened just now... Because I'm gonna take care you from now onwards... So I deserve to know what happened today... So if you don't mind?? Because after tonight... I don't want you to remember anything about that jerk... You gonna have a new life... So please?" I said while looking into his eyes... Damn those blue eyes... I really miss it....

"Ok sir... I will tell you everything..." he said and smile.. Even though I know its not a happy/sincere smile but still he willing to tell me what happened just now already make me happy. So we get off from my car... I hold his hand and walk towards the bench at the park... We sit opposite each other.... I took off my plaid shit and let him wear it hoping it will make his feel less cold because i'm sure he is controlling himself to not shivering... His hands is freaking cold when I held it so I should let him wear the plaid shirt. He need it more than me. Even though he try to reject it at first but after I raised my left eyebrow and give him the 'are you serious' face.. he then wear it on without saying anything...

"So whenever you are ready love... I'm ready to listen..." I said and took out tissue from my pocket...and place it on the table... He just look at me and laugh... those laugh... I love it a lot...

 

**Louis Pov**

I breathed in and out... and open eyes... He's looking at me... Silently and smile...

"My dad...He saw your texts.... When you sent me to wake me up and stuffs.. he asked me who are you and why are you calling me love and baby.. I told him, that maybe its a wrong number ... then I realized.. Your number already been saved in my phone.. and theres a heart shape beside your name.... He shout at me and slapped me because I lied.. he then grabbed my hair hit my head to the wall.... thank god theres no blood only a little marks.. which I cover with my fringe because I don't want my mum to see it... Because if she see it, my dad will punish me more harder and beat me more.... He was about to beat me with his belt... thats when my mother came back home..so end up he left me alone in my bedroom and left a warning so that I won't tell my mum... Then I went to bathed and left my phone on my study table.... After I bathed ....I went back to my room...he is there.... my phoned is in his hand... He saw everything.... Even the kidnap conversation.... He looked at me and smirked... then he slapped my face... and when he wanna slap me again... suddenly my mum called us for dinner... he walked out from my room and before he left, he said that its not over yet...." i pause for a while and wiped off my tears.. I swear I'm trying my best not to be so weak and a crying baby, but playing back those scenes, it totally hurts me.....

"After dinner... I was about to walk back to my room... Suddenly my mum said that she is leaving... She going back to work because she have to cover up her friend shift tonight... And she just left the house after kissed my cheek.. I just looked at her while deep inside I'm screaming and begging for her to stay... I really hope she will actually stay and will not left me alone with this monster.. but nah.... she left me alone with him... After she left.... I then slowly walked back to my room... And then all happened... he saw your new text, that you sent saying you at club... He thought you are my Sugardaddy because I called you sir and you keep calling me love/baby... He then totally angry at me... He beat me up and kicked me.... He then asked me to left this house saying that he don't want to see my face anymore... He don't deserve a son like me... He hurt me... He hate me... He also said that he will tell my mum that I choose to run away from home to follow another guy... I really hope my mum will not believe him and will actually find me and bring home... I want to go to Niall house but its late night and also Niall himself have to share room with his brother... So I don't want to trouble him anymore... I really have no choice but to call you... I'm really sorry to trouble you sir.... Ever since you met me, I've always trouble you and needing your help. I have yet to pay back the snacks and fruits you bought for me and here I am gonna trouble you again by staying with you for a while... I'm really sorry sir... I will really find a job, any type of job and pay back everything and pay the rent.... I'm really really sorry sir... cus I always trouble you...  _damn i'm so useless..._ " I looked down and wipe off my tears...

He stand up and walked to my side and sit beside me... He pull me close to him and let me rest my head on his chest... He hug me tightly and play with my hair gently... Kissed my hair once twice.. I slowly wrap my hands around his waist and cry.... I really feel safe whenever he bring close like this... Whenever he hug me and play with hair and kiss my hair... I really feel safe... It makes me feel like I'm being protect by someone... It's like someone actually really about me... But then suddenly I remembered.... its not supposed to be me in his arm right now... Its not supposed to be me he kissed and hugged... it suppose to be that guy that he love or like.. He deserve him better than me... I really feel bad, I'm such a burden to everyone... I even spoil his night... 

"I'm also sorry sir, to disturbed you with your friend... You are supposed to be with your friends right now in the club.... Enjoying the night and stuff.. But here you are with me, listening to my story... I'm really sorry sir to be such a burden to you... I'm sorry to disturb your night with the guy you like... I'm so so sorry sir..." I really feel bad... Like seriously.... Louis you are really such a burden...

**Harry Pov**

I really need him to stop talking, I'm trying my best to not let my tears roll down... This is why I'm here hugging him.. I don't want him to see my tears and also I just wanna hug him and hoping he understand that he is not troubling me at all... How I wish he know how much I want him to stay with me without paying anything... I guess he forgot who I am... With him and me in the house, I have more than enough money to feed us... buy for him new clothes or anything he want.. He don't have to work anywhere to pay back... I just want him to be comfortable and make my house like his own... 

"Are you done telling me everything?" He nod. "I want you to listen to me carefully and don't interrupt me when I'm speaking... I want you to remember everything that I said and agree on it... Ok???" He nod again.. "Promise with me... please..." he look up at me...

"I promise sir..." he said...

"First of all, I'm thankful though... Your dad kicked you out,... I'm not trying to be mean or what, but at least its better for you to stay with me than with a monster in that house.. That all he do is just to hurt you.. At least its giving me a chance to protect you and take care of you.. I want you to be happy... I will give you all the freedom you want.. But just promise to not disappoint me ... You deserve to be love and to be take care... Not to be hatred and abused.... So starting from now onwards, I will protect you and give you all the love.. Even anything you want... You can just ask me... I have more than enough money to spend it on you.. Understand love??" he frowned but he just nod his head and look down..

"You DON'T have to pay anything back... I want you to relax and just stay in my house... I will never kick you out from my house... You can stay there as long as you want... You can even just stay there forever... I stay there alone, only in the morning till 5pm, Bella, my maid will be there in my house to clean up and cook for me... My driver Ashton, will be there also to drive me when I'm lazy to drive. You don't have to work as anything but just stay there and focus on your study or whatever you want, I will always support you no matter what... Just ask me anything you need alright baby?" he tried to say something but after I raised my eyebrow, he then close his mouth and just nod again.. I kiss his forehead... "goodboy..." he just smile..

"And last by not least.... You didn't even disturb me, my love... I was about to go home too, when you called.. I met him to just talk about business and accompany him relax... He is my best friend since we were kids... Like you and Niall, I guess? Unless you both are more than buddies than... He is just my friend, lad, brother.. You are never ever a burden to me, understand ?! You will never be a burden to me or even trouble me... So stop saying you are a burden to me... Having you stay in my house make me feel happy because finally, I'm not alone and I have someone to talk to and you know eat with.. As I said I wanna protect you.. So will you let me protect you? Boobear..." he looked at me and frowned... 

"Boobear??" I smile...

"Well boobear kinda suit you... I mean its a nickname.. for you... Its cute, like you... You are just cuddly like a teddy bear..." he just smile.... "So will you let me protect you??" i asked... hoping he will really let me protect him.

"Alright sir... I will let you protect me..Thanks sir.." he said..

"I don't want you to thank me anymore alright... Ready to go to your new house?" i smirked...

"Hahah, yearp.." he smile...

"Lets go!" I stand up and hold his hand... We walk to my car... We go to the passenger side and I open the door for him... When he get in, then I remember something... "Oh yea I don't have anyone I like recently.. I was just joking just now... So don't think negatively alright?" his beautiful eyes look into my eyes and he slowly smile and nod... I really wanna kiss him right now... on the lips... but after what had happened to him today... I don't think its good idea... So i just kiss his cheek and go to the driver side and drive off...

We've just reached my house... I turned to look at Louis, he already fell asleep while on the way home... So i get out from my car and take all his bags, then I open the passenger door, i wake him up gently... He then open his eyes.. and look around... after he realized that we've reached at my house... he then look at me... "sorry sir I fell asleep.."

"No its ok... I just awake you up to ask you... whether you want me to carry you or you wanna walk? I don't want later you freak out, so thats why I plan to ask you first.." i asked him nicely... 

"I will just walk.. thanks sir.. I guess I can carry the luggage and backpack so yeah.." he hold out his hands to take the bags... but i just hold his hands and walk into my house...

_**In my room...** _

"My guest room still not complete yet.. So i suggest you sleep in my room tonight? Alright? If you don't mind, we can share the bed if not I will just sleep on the couch.. alright?" i ask, hoping he don't mind sharing bed with me... 

"Err I don't mind sleeping on the couch... It will fit me though.. So sir just take the bed, it yours.. I don't mind sleeping on the couch.." he said and walked to the couch...

"How about we just share the bed??" I ask again and really hope he don't mind...

"If you don't mind.. I'm ok with anything.." he answered and that moment I just smiled and nod.

"Do you want to change your clothes? Actually I'm not use to sleep wearing any tops... For bottom, I can try to wear my boxer... If you don't mind?" I don't know why I'm telling him this when I can just take off my clothes and just make sure my boxer stay... but I guess its good I tell him... then later things will be more awkward....

His cheek start to change color.. red... is he blushing? Oh my god.... so cute.... Harry focus..."erm I don't mind... me too, sleep in boxer.. but is it alright if i borrow a shirt? any shirt will do..... please?" I smiled...

"Of course love..." I walk to my wardrobe and choose a white shirt for him... He take the shirt from me and go to the bathroom.. few minutes later the door open...

"Erm sir... is there any extra toothbrush that I can use?" he asked... I swear he look damn cute with my shirt on and for a moment I thought he didn't wear any boxers... Since the shirt is too big for him... it almost cover his knees.. I just wanna carry him and bring him to bed... and cuddle with him... "er sir?" ops... dammit... Harry focus !!!!

"ehemm, yeah I do... have extra toothbrush..." I walk to the bathroom and he follow me... I pass him the toothbrush and I also take my toothbrush... We brush our teeth together... We look at each other thru the mirror and smile.. After that he walk back to the room and I take out all my clothes... except boxer... I wish one day he don't mind me sleeping with him without boxer on.....  _harry !! he's underage..._

I walk out from the bathroom and saw him standing infront the bed and look down... I frowned... "Why aren't you laying down on the bed yet? Is there anything you need?" i asked...

"Erm, I just don't know which side you sleep.. So yeah..." he answered... I stand behind him and rest my hands on his waist... I rest my head on his shoulder... He suddenly tensed but after that he slowly relax... I smile...

"Which side do you like the most? Don't say you don't know or don't mind... You gonna sleep here so you must be comfortable so please love..."

**Louis Pov**

His voice is so deep and low... I'm lucky enough that the room is dark so he can't see my face that I'm sure already blush as hell.. He is really good at making me blushing..

"I'm use to sleep on the left..." i answered, and he just nod which his hair tickled my neck and cheek.. I laugh when it happened..

"So cute... Hahaha i guess i should sleep on the right then? The nearer I am to the door, the better it is right? Hahaha come lets sleep alright love?" he kissed my cheek...

I just nod... I climbed on the bed and lie down on the left... and he on the right... I lie down straight and look at the ceiling... I've never sleep with a man, i mean even though this is like a normal sleep, no sex involve but still, we just know each other 5/6days... and here I am with him, on the bed? What if he is a murderer? or he a raper? Suddenly I feel the bed move... I turn my head and he is facing me... his laying down facing towards me...

"Wanna cuddle?" he asked and I nod... So i lean in towards him and my face on his chest.. while he play with my hair and kiss it.. his leg over mine...... We fit perfectly.... I love it a lot... I feel so love and care.. so safe... I really love it... in his arm... is all that I ever wanted... I look up at him... he look at me back and smiled...

"Sir can I ask you one thing?" i asked.. I know it might be weird but still....

"Yes love... just ask..." he smile...

"Are you always this kind and let people stay over with you and then cuddle with them?" I hope he don't get the wrong idea or hurt by my question.....

he chuckled.."nope, you are the first person I've ever allow someone to sleep with me in this bedroom... You are the first person I help and let someone stay with me... I don't know why but I just want to protect you... I love it when you are near me and that blue eyes of yours... Really make me calm and I just love to stare it..." he answered while caressing my cheek... i smiled at him... "wanna call in sick tomorrow? it should be ok to skip school for one day right? I will skip one day off from work... maybe tomorrow we can have breakfast together. Then i will show you around the house... And go shopping?" I wide my eyes.. is he seriously?? One day off from school? Seriously?!!?! Awesome man!! 

"YES PLEASE SIR !!!!" he laughed at my sudden excited mood.. He kiss my cheek and stay for few minutes... I close my eyes and enjoy it silently... he suddenly whisper...

"Don't call me sir, it really make me feel like i'm working right now..." then what should I call him.... hmmm...

"mmm,  what should I call you then?" he kissed my cheek again and the kiss keep going till to my ear, he stop there....

"i don't know, maybe hazza? or.....daddy?" his voice really deep when he said that and i didn't realized that I'm actually clenching my hand on his back ... he bite my earlobe gently...

"nngh daddy..." i moaned when he did that... damn Louis !! that is so embarrassing..... i move closer to him and hide my face into the crook of his neck... he laugh softly...

"I like that... it sound nice..." he whispered again...

"but can I call you both of them? Hazza and daddy?" i asked...

"Sure love, anything that you are comfortable with... I won't force you my love...." he rub my back slowly and draw some circle near my lower back...

"How about I call you Hazza when we are outside and at home I call you daddy? Is it alright?" i asked hoping he agree with it... I mean i love calling him daddy though but at outside.. It will be kinda weird...

"sure baby... as long you are comfortable with it.. as long you don't call me oi oi, then everything should be alright.." he replied...

"alright then... goodnight daddy... sweetdream..." i said and kiss his neck gently... more like between his neck and collarbone... suddenly I heard him moan... ops..! "sorry daddy.. mum always kiss me there and I will kiss her back at the same place.. it means that we care for each other... since you are taking care of me for now... thats why I want to take care of you, well trying... So thats why I kissed you there..." 

"its alright love... i love it... goodnight to you too love... sweetdream baby...." his turn to kissed me at the same place I kissed him... I smiled and hug him tight before i enter my dreamland....

_**For the first time after 2years, I sleep with peaceful mind, and don't have to worry about my father who will wake me up in the morning and beat me up... or call me faggot.. Thanks daddy... for willing to take care of me and let me stay with you... I hope tomorrow me and daddy will have a fun day together.... :)** _


	3. Let Me Protect You, BooBear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Harry and Louis stay together.. But will Harry really protect Louis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this few days really I was really busy.. my english really suck and bad but yerpp.. Will try to actually update it more often aites.. I'm actually trying to find someone who willing to actually correct my english, i mean my fanfic.. I will type it out my fanfic and send to you and you can actually help me to correct my english/grammar... If you are interested you can left a comment or email me @ nazra.kecik@gmail.com <3 i hope u all willing to help me out ! thanks !!

**Louis Pov**

I don't think so I ever own this type of pillow... or bolster... but really this pillow is so comfortable... its very warm and snuggly... it can even sneeze.... mmhh... WAIT!!!! SNEEZED ?!! 

"ARGH!!" i pushed the 'pillow' away and cover myself with a blanket...

"ouch !!! thanks !!!!" the 'pillow' that already safely landed on the floor said... Where am I? Whose house is this?? I slowly crawled to the opposite edge of the bed and saw Harry on the floor...

"opps... HAHAHA OMG!!" i laughed out loud for few seconds.... wiped off some tears.... while he stare at me... "HAHAH...haha.. hah... ha..errmm... heheh, err you alright sir? Are injure anywhere? or bleeding?" i asked while looking down... Didn't dare to have eye contact with him... Slowly the memories about yesterday night appeared.. Now I know why i am here...

"Not really, its just that suddenly my blood is boiling... You know I feel like want to explode.. I feel like want to crush something, or like squeeze something... or maybe someone??" and when he said someone... His eye were looking directly at me... And out of sudden he jumped to the bed, pinned me down and tickle me... I literally have to beg him so that he will stop tickling me...

"Sir please SIR !!! HAHAHAHHA NNOO!!! AHHH NOT THERE SIR !!!! HAHHAHA PLEASE SIRR ... i surrender seriously please sir !!" i keep begging him and pushed him off but he is too strong and continue to tickle me..

"Password baby...." he said and continue to tickle me harder...

Oh no password... What is the password?!! omg !!!!! "Ermm please sir?? HAHAH not there sir really sir I surrender... Please Sir???? Sir Please?? I'm begging you sir.. Please? Is that the password??" I really hope he will stop tickling me before I pee on the bed...

"If you change the sir to something else, maybe I will stop tickling you and we can bath and have our breakfast.... so...." he move closer to me..."Password please baby..." he starting to lean in towards me and his hand slowly move to my hips.... our lips almost touch and for a while I can't think anything except how will it feel if his lips press to my lips... His hands now are playing with my waistband.. He kissed the corner of my mouth.. "Say it baby.. I'm sure you remember... right?" his skillful fingers touched the bare skin at my waist, thumbs drawing little circles... "mmh.... say it love.."

"Nnghh... Daddy please..."i whined...

"Please what baby??" he moved his hand dangerously towards my pelvic... continue to draw little circles.. his mouth slowly move towards my neck....

"Please daddy, I surrender.... mmh.. ahh.. lets bath please? ahh daddy... please..." he bite and slowly sucked my skin(neck)... leaving marks on it... and lick it before he left a kiss on my neck... My hand now tangle on his hair.... All this feeling he gave to me... Totally make me feel so happy and excited?... He make me forget about my problems and parents...

"Alright, lets go bathing now then we go and have our breakfast together... Want to bath with me?" he whispered to my ears.... and without forgetting to bite on my ears first..

"Bath with you? Err, I've never bath with anyone before.. So..." i answered while trying to avoid eye contact with him....

"I know you are innocent.. But didn't expect you to be this innocent.." he said and look at my face.... Like trying to figure out something.. But in the end he get away from me and say... "Alright, how about you take a quick nap maybe? While i bath...?"

"Ok sure daddy.." i turn around and hug the pillow tightly... slowly drift off dreamland....

**Harry Pov**

I walked out from the bathroom and put on my clothes... Black skinny jeans and white button up, obviously left the first three button unbutton.... Since today we are just gonna eat breakfast together and maybe visit the mall.. this type of wearing should be ok... I exit my walk in closet(it is attach with bathroom) and go to the bed to wake up my little pretty boy.. 

I slowly play with his hair... This boy is really perfect... His eyebrow, nose, lips and body... Don't forget that ocean blue eyes.. I really can make me go weak.. I remembered how yesterday I almost lost my control... When he called me daddy.. I didn't mean to left a mark on his neck.. But his voice... his little hands when he grab my hair and pull it... He really gonna kill me soon... I didn't realized I actually groaned and shut my eyes.... I really like this little boy... I will do anything to just protect him and make sure he is safe.. I will not make him suffer anymore.. I will not let his father take him away from me.... After all this is what I need.... sleep while someone hugging you, like their life depends on you, wake up to those beautiful blue eyes and a cute voice... I need him in my life.. This is what I need... not those one night stands, where I will be fucking them and next morning give them some money and thats it... I'm all alone again... Not anymore.. I don't to stay in that type of life anymore.. I want to be love and in love.. I want this to last forever.. Not for a while... 

"Daddy? Are you alright?"i heard a soft voice and someone touching my arms gently... 

 "Oh yeah, i'm alright... perfectly fine... Sorry cus i wake you up..." pulling him closer to me... he sit down on my laps.. "Alright is there anything that you are allergic to or you totally don't like to eat??" playing his hair...

"Nope.. I'm not allergic to anything.. But I don't like vegetables !!!! they are eeww.." he answered while scrunched his nose...

I laughed at his cuteness.." Alright, no vegetables... but you need to eat that every single week.. So that you will always be healthy and strong... Right?" he furrowed his eyebrows and pout... but at the same time he nod... "Goodboy ! Alright how about we eat vegetables only on tuesday and wednesday... For breakfast and dinner? We will have salads and also fruit juice? And on Sunday we can have any junk foods that you want?" 

He smiled at my suggestion and nodded his head... "Sure daddy... I agree on that that!!" and he kissed my cheek... but after that he blushed and hide his face with his hand... 

"Aww is my baby shy... Ok how about you go and bath while I cook for us breakfast? Or I guess the breakfast is already ready by Bella." he just smiled and stand up... Following me walking to the walk in closet... His eyes suddenly become wide... "WHOAH!! omg !! this is cool.. I didn't know you two bathroom...  Oh yeah I haven't take my clothes yet.." he ran back to the room and find some clothes...

"Why don't you wear any jeans that you have and for the top you can wear mine... I have this small pullover that fit you for sure..." He smiled and nodded.. He walk back in to the walk in closet and go to the bathroom.. I do have two bathroom actually one is nearer to my bed so that I don't have to walk that far to just do my business or brush my teeth.. While another one for me to bath or relax myself... Theres also jacuzzi in there... 

I walked to my closet and find for him the pullover for him... and put it on the table near the bathroom door.. I climbed down the stairs to the kitchen and saw Bella putting the foods on the table... "Morning Bella.." I said and smiled at her...

"Morning Sir... How are you this morning?" she asked and smiled back at me...

"Great... Never I ever feel this way before..." she look at me weirdly... I just wink at her... "Oh yeah is it possible if you cook another few more sausages and omelette...?"

"Err yeah sure sir..." she answered and start to cook another omelette and sausages... While me go and check my emails... After 15minutes passed...

"Err daddy??" I turned and look the entrance to the kitchen.... There he is, with his black jeans... and my pullover.. He really look cute wearing my pullover..

"Hey baby... Come and sit with me... Your breakfast should be ready soon.. Want any bread with spread? Nutella??" He walk towards me and sit beside me... 

"Sure... what are you doing?" he took a slice bread and spread it with some nutella.

"Just checking my emails and see is there anything important that I miss out..." he just nodded his head and look at me... Like trying to understand what I'm saying...

"Sir, this is the breakfast that you asked for..." Bella appear and put the breakfast on the table... Suddenly Louis stand up and hold out his hand to Bella...

"Errr Hi, I'm Louis..." he said and smiled... After he realized I'm staring at him, he looked down...

"Hi I'm Bella, Mr Styles housekeeper. I make sure the house clean and also cook for him during breakfast, lunch depend if he want... and dinner too..." she shook Louis hand and smiled at him... Louis then look at her and smiled widely...

"Ehem..." They both look at me... "Erm bella, this is Lou, he will be staying with me so now, whenever you cook anything, make sure to cook it for 2 humans or 3... So that you can also join us... or maybe more than 3 for Ashton to join us too..." she just nodded and about to walk off...

"Why are you not joining us? Eating?" Louis asked again... She turned and said she already had her breakfast just now.. And continue to do her other duties...

"Ok baby, how about you eat all your breakfast... Then we go to the mall? And buy more clothes for you? You want?" He just smile and nodded while chewing his sausage... the sausage... I kissed him on the forehead and also continue on eating my breakfast too...

Today surely gonna be a fun day for both of us... 


	4. Let Me Protect You, BooBear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decided to bring Louis to the Mall and buy some clothes for him and also watch a "movie" ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry, I was so busy with my School performance and all of my projects and exams. Then with my bestfriend leaving the school, really stressful. I hope you all will continue reading this story. Will update it more often :)
> 
>  
> 
> and for those who willing to help me of checking my grammar, you can inbox me or email me or nazra.kecik@gmail.com :))
> 
> ENJOY :D

**Louis POV**

We are now at Adidas shop, Harry said I can have anything that I want in this shop....'Can I have everything in here? HAHAHA that is so rude Louis!'I chuckled to myself...

"What is so funny?" Harry looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me...

"Erm nothing, just thinking about something.." I smiled at him then look at the Shirts corner...

After picked like 7 shirts and 3 pairs of shoes. We went off to a suit shop which I can't even pronounce it... Two ladies greet us when we enter the shop.

"Morning Sir, what can I help you today?" one of the ladies asked... While me slowly went to this one suit and look at the price.

"Oh gosh !!!" I said, accidentally too loud than I expected...

"Why baby??" Harry came over to me and hold me closer to him... "Who scared you?"

I point at the suit... He looked at the suit and then at me back with that confusing face.. "The suit?? Scared you??"

"Ermm the price...." Suddenly he laughed and the two ladies smile at me and shake their head.

"Can you find couples of suits that fitted him..." After saying like that, they two ladies took mine measurements... After like 10minutes...

"We will send you the suits 2days later?" the lady said.

"Sure.." Harry said and pass his card to the lady and make the payment. 

After we are out from the shop. I pull stop walking and turn to Harry... "How much does that all cost?" I asked him..

"I don't know. I didn't check." He smiled at me...

"Oh god you should really start checking the receipts or not ask how much does it all cost before made any payment..." I answered.

"Ok cutie.. Are you hungry?" he smirked

"Nope" I look away..

"Ok but I am hungry, at the corner there is a shop that sell fish and chip, spaghetti and lots more. I heard from my friends, they do taste really good." He said while rubbing his stomach as if he is really that hungry.

After hearing all of that, I suddenly hear some growling in my stomach... "Well, if you are hungry, maybe we can stop there for awhile."

"Sure baby, sure" he answered and hold my hand...

The place really nice and kind off fancy? When we went inside most of the customers are wearing formal.. 

"What do you want to eat love?" Harry asked me.

"Erm fish and chip? But I don't know if I can finish it or not" 

"Alright how about I ordered spaghetti and you can have the fish and chips, maybe we can taste each other foods and share it?" he recommend.

"Sure!" I answered while smiling widely.

After ordering the foods... Harry and me asked questions more about each other and exchange some funny weird stories about each other.

After we are done with the foods, we went back home straight.

"Are you gonna bath again or?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I answered while walking towards the stairs.

"Ok you can use the big bathroom I will just use the shower near the bed." 

"Alright then.. See ya later daddy !" I smiled at him.

 

**Harry POV**

I really can't.. He totally driving me crazy.. With the sinful mouth, beautiful eyes and hands. Oh god.... Never do I behave like this to anyone else. He totally made me addicted to him.. He made me wanna be with him 24/7.

I stepped out from my bathroom. He still bathing.... I walk into my closet and find some clothes. After I put on a plain white shirt and shorts. I sat on my bed and watch some shows that playing on the tv. After few minutes Louis came out with just a white shirt like mine...... it is mine.... and just a boxer. Oh god, he really testing me.

"Hi?" he said while standing near to the bed.

"Hey love" I answered while pulling him so that he can lay down next to me.. "Wanna watch some movies?"

"Sure" and he slowly hug me...

So we end up watching Iron Man Even though my eyes are on the tv, but my mind and hand totally not focusing...

"What do you wanna be when you grow up baby?" I asked him..

"Err genuine answered Singer but reality maybe a teacher?" He answered.

"Sing for me?" I whisper near to his ear.

"Don't want... I don't sound nice." as he snuggled closer to me.

"Your voice really sound nice and cute. Especially when you call me daddy and moaned." as I purposely bite his neck.

"Mmmh daddy..." he clenched my shirt.

"Yes baby.." I answered while caressing his cheek.

"The movie... let watch it, ok?" he avoid eye contact with me.

"The movie can wait, baby.." I answered.. "Have you ever kiss anyone?" I asked while tracing his lips with my finger.

"No..." He answered softly.

"Can I be the first one?" staring at his lips and then his eyes waiting for an answer.

"You sure daddy?" he asked avoiding my eye contact

"Yes baby, please?"

He just smiled and nod... I slowly move near to his face... hold his cheek gently... by the time our lips touch.... I swear.... this is the best kiss that I ever had in my whole life.

After the kiss, we continue with our make out moments...

"You sure this is your first-time baby?" I asked while kissing his neck.

"Yes daddy, this is my first time..." He answered while trying to breath slowly...

"Damn you are so good at this.." I bite and left some marks on his neck... While my hand slowly lift his shirt up and rub his side.

"mmhh daddy... it felt so good..." while clenched on my shirt.

"You like that baby??" he nodded, "Let see if you are sensitive or not." and slowly I start to play with his right nipple, by that moment, he arched his back and moan a little louder than usual. 

"Mmmh daddy.... it really felt soo good... nnggh daddy..." he said..

"I love your reaction, you look so damn sexy right now baby.... so perfect. such a good boy for me aren't you?" while pinching his nipple softly..

"Yes daddy, your only good boy..." I smiled at that respond and slowly lick and suck on the nipple that I pinched and play with his left nipple and pinch it too gently..

"Mmmmhhhh daddy, yes daddy, I like it so much...." he moaned and hide his face to my neck and he bite my neck gently... leaving some marks there too..

"You love it? You love it when daddy play with your nipple baby? You love it when daddy suck and lick it?? Mmh?" I asked while pulling his left nipple little bit.

"Awwwhh yes daddy... I love it..." I smiled at it... Such a good boy for me. "Are you tired baby?"

"Wanna sleep?" I asked while kissing his forehead. 

"Hug me till I sleep? Please?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes gently.

"Sure baby boy..." hugging him tightly and kiss his cheek and lips... "Sweetdream baby"

He smiled at that and kiss my cheek and lips too, "you too my daddy... thanks for everything.." as he slowly drift off to his dream land.

 

* sorry bout that bad smut... i tried but really sorry...will update it real soon. :)


	5. Let Me Protect You, BooBear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teasing here and there.... and Louis really love his new daddy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but since now I'm having 2weeks holiday. I will be updating more often !! YAY !<3

**Harry Pov**

 

I smile and play with his hair... He is now sleeping peacefully even though it is just 9.08pm. I kissed him.. We just kissed each other.. I swear I felt those butterflies in my tummy. My heart skips so fast. I just wanna keep kissing him non-stop. I have never felt this way before. Not even during my first kiss with a girl during my school days. But I wonder... does he feel the same way I felt? I really hope he does..

I kiss his cheek and switch off the nightstand lamp. Pull him closer to me.. He snuggled closer to me and slowly, I drift off to my dreamland with him in my arms. I swear, ever since he come into my life. I have never felt so complete.

**In the morning....**

**Louis Pov**

I slowly open my eyes. And I saw Harry sleeping, he is holding me so tightly as if I will run away from him. I smiled at him and hug him tightly... Then I have just realized that the sun is up... that means.... I'm late for school....

"Daddy....." I tried to wake him up...  "Daddy ..... come on wake up, I'm gonna be late for school." I shake him slowly...  _Oh gosh why is it so hard to wake him up...._

"Daddy !!! Wake up !!" I kissed his neck and bite it gently... He just mumble something that I can't even understand just pull me closer to him, throw his leg over me and hug me more tightly... suddenly.... I have a good idea...

"AAHHH OUCHHH !!!! IT HURTS !!!" I shout and as in I'm really in pain... and that moment...

"Where !?!! What's wrong ?!! Where does it hurts?!?! Show me..." Harry suddenly sit up and check on me... And that moment I can't take it anymore and just laugh out loud..

"HAHAHA.... oh god daddy.. I'm just kidding... hahaha...." I sit up too and hug him... He then sighed softly... And kissed my hair...

"Don't do like that anymore please baby... You really scared the shit out of me... I really can't imagine if you really injured just now... and that really cause of me." he said and hug me tightly..

I do feel so guilty right now... I didn't expect him to be worry about me. "I'm sorry daddy.. I didn't mean to scare you... But it is just that I am late for school.." I pout...

He stared at my lips for awhile and he then kiss my forehead... "I called in sick for you.. Me too, from work. So today, tomorrow and Sunday. With me. Alright?" He asked and kiss my cheek.

"NO WAY !!! Including yesterday and plus today and weekend, no school. Oh, my I love it! I mean I have never absent from school for any reason but for today and yesterday. This is so fun! But what are we gonna do today?" 

"Maybe we can just watch some movie, cuddle or go out later? Because now is just like 10.18am? So lets just sleep for a while?" he answered while taking a glance at the clock.

"Ok sure daddy..." he lay down and as I was about to join him, suddenly I heard my phone beep. Harry look at me while I took my phone at the nightstand, I check and saw 19 messages and 32 missed call from Niall 

 

**From: Niall**

Hey Lou I went to your house and no one inside. Are you ok? Why are you not in school today? Everything alright?

Heyy Lou why are you not picking up my phone called ?!

Lou where are you, your dad said you are not staying with him anymore. He said you follow your Sugardaddy. Where the fuck are you right now??

Lou.. Are you alright I'm worry.

Lou why are you not in school today too? Miss Nia said your uncle that call in sick for you. Who are you with right now?

And so the reast of the messages that he send to me. 

**To: Niall**

Hey I'm alright, I'm just at someone house. He saved my life. He let me stay with him. He protect me. No worries I trust him. I will be back in school next week. I just need some rest after what happened with my dad. Sorry cus I didn't tell you anything. I promise I will tell you everthing on Monday. Alright? See ya on monday buddy ! Love you and take care!

After send that to Niall, I then join Harry and hug him... His eyes are close... So I assume he is sleeping by now...

"Who is that?" I jump a lil bit, but he then hug me more closer to him and rub my back... I look at him and his eyes is still close. 

"Niall.." I answered while staring at his lips.

"Oh,... What does he want?" I love how his lips move. His jaws line. He is so so perfect ! I wonder what do I have till he willing to take me and take care of me. 

"Nothing, just worried about me, because he came over to my house and I wasn't there. I even absent from school for today and yesterday. And my dad told him I followed someone... like a... erm....." I dont dare to say it... I don't know how say it. I don't know what and how he will react. Even though I know what we are doing kinda like Sugardaddy and sugarbaby type. But I don't know, if he think the same way as me.

"Like what baby?" he asked and now his eyes in open and he is staring at me.

I don't dare to answer at all. He making me scared of him. I don't know what he will do, will he throw me out?

"I'm asking you love, like what?" he is now looking more fierce his eyes no longer those light shiny green, now it is dark.

I move away from him... pull the blanket so it is covering me till my neck... "Sugardaddy"... I then look down and try to hold on my tears back.

"Oh baby..." he pulled me closer to him so my face is now at his chest.. "Well I think we are kinda in that relationship... Ain't we baby?" he whisper that to my ears.

"We are daddy?" I look at him with my wide eyes.. and try to wipe off some tears that manage to rolled down to my cheek.

He wipe off some tears off me and kissed my forehead. "I guess we are. I mean I bought for you some clothes, give you place to stay and you call me daddy. So why are we not in this sugardaddy/sugarbaby type of relationship? Right? But that also if you are ok with it."

I smile and just nod my head..

"You sure?" he asked again...

"Of course daddy..." I hug him tighter.

"Mine." he said and bite my neck gently.

"Yours... until the day you ...." the last four words are not supposed to be heard  by him. But he caught it.

"The day I what baby? Complete it." he said, quite loud than normal.

"You throw me out I guess?" suddenly I felt two finger under my chin, trying to make me look at him.

"Look at me Louis." I didn't even dare to look at him and just look away. 

"LOOK.AT.ME.LOUIS.TOMLINSON." He said much more firm and fierce.

Slowly I look at him and without realizing I'm actually pouting at him....

"Don't you ever think that way.. You understand me? I won't throw you out from this house. I don't know about you, but I swear, I have never feel this way before towards other people. I have never feel the need to protect someone or even care about someone. I don't really want people to be with me. Yes I do have one night stand with other people. But never in this room, I only do it at other room. I don't allow anyone to sleep with me in this room. You are the first person that I allowed to sleep with me in this room. Which I don't even know why. I just love to be with you. I just love holding you in my sleep. I just love knowing that you are in arms. Sleeping peacefully., safe in my arms. I just love it. I just love to know that now I am going to protect you and take care of you. Despite of our age gap. I just love doing all this. I just love waking up beside you and look at those beautiful eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. I just love your lips that always love to pout like right now. Yes I am into this Sugardaddy thing. I am dominant. But I won't be doing all those things to you... When you are not ready. Only if you want to ... then I will allow it. But I promised you, no matter what I will protect you. There will be some punishment, if you do something wrong, but I swear and promised you, I will make you feel good after that and stop when you can't take it. So Louis Tomlinson, will you stop saying those stuffs and just trust me? And let me protect you? Please honey." he asked me and I swear, I never feel this way before. Never has I ever received this type of speech from someone. I totally can't. I love him so much. 

..... Wait.. Love? No , no I can't. "Ok daddy." I smiled. I can't. I must wait for him to accept me. I can never say that to him. 

"Goodboy..." he kissed me..

I hug him tightly...and before I know anything I slowly drift off to dreamland..... with him hugging me tightly... and I may or may not heard him said I love you. ........

 

 

Well update again when I'm awake. nighty <3


	6. Let Me Protect You, BooBear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry want Louis to be his, only his. And Louis want to be own by Harry. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will actually post One Shot story... about Harry and Louis, which Harry is Lou babysitter... When Louis is 8y/o and Harry was 17. Harry fall in love with Lil Lou and he kissed Lou on the lips, on his last day of working as Lou babysitter. Which Harry thought that Lou won't remember it, but he remember, just that he can't remember Harry face any longer. But still can remember the lips that kissed him.. 13 years later, Louis get a job offer at Styles Co, as the CEO secretary. So he decided to work there while on his holiday... And that is the moment where Lou just can't stop kissing his new Boss, Harry Styles.

**Harry Pov**

I'm really happy that Louis is now with me, stay with me and let me protect him. Even though it is quite sad and unfair for his dad to treat him that way just because he is gay. But I do feel happy and relieve that I found him that day and decided to help him, which end up here he is with me on this big bed. Finally I have someone to take care of and cuddle with at night. I can finally stop going to the club, bringing random people to my house and just have one night stand with them at my guest room. 

I can't deny that I actually in love with this little boy. Despite our age gap, yet I can see my future with him. Me going to work while he at home, with our kids waiting for me to come home. Have dinner together and read some bedtime stories for them. I hope he can see it too.

I kiss his cheek once again and on his lips gently... Hug him tightly and end up we both sleep off.....

 

**Louis Pov**

I feel something..... hard..... poking below my bum.... why is it so hard..... gosh it is damn huge... I move my hand towards that hard long thick thing.... Why do I feel that I have touch something like this before... I keep squeezing it and move my hand up and down on that thing... Suddenly I heard someone moaned, I open one of my eyes and saw Harry eyebrows furrowed and he is biting his lips... I end up let go of that thing and back facing him. And few seconds later, he hold on my hips and pull me closely towards him. Out of nowhere, that thing poked me again and Harry continue moaning, his voice really make me shiver.. he then nuzzle his face between my hair and neck.. his lips totally right below my ear... that hard thing keep on hitting behind me, and Harry keep moaning out and out of nowhere, "mmhh, ahhh ngghh, yeah fuck Lou... You are so tight baby.... nngghhh yes baby, oh fuck Lou...." suddenly my eyes wide open, I just realized that Harry is actually having wet dreams. Oh god.....

What should I do? I can't just wake him up.... He dreaming about me? Wet dream about me? Oh god.... So I slowly, move my ass on his hard thing.. cock I mean... And right after I did that his grips more tighter on my hips. He start to move much more faster and rougher.. I also start to grind on him little bit faster and push my ass more towards his cock... and after few mins of doing that, suddenly my ass feel kinda wet, more on my boxer on the back...

Harry start to actually wake up and suddenly he cursed. "fuck, harry what the hell are you doing..." he questioned himself. I turned around slowly and try to like make him not to feel guilty...

"Hey daddy..." I said softly and gently, hoping he won't get angry... but indeed he look at me with a fierce eyes and shocked expression? As if I caught him doing something bad..

"Er Louis, I'm sorry but I'm...." damn he regret it..., fuck I shouldn't move my hips.. I shouldn't grind on him.... "Damn I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know, I'm sorry, it just that I want to help you, I just want to make you feel good and happy, I'm sorry..." I didn't know how and when but suddenly my tears already start to rolled down on my cheeks.... 

He pulled me into a hug "Hey princess, its alright, you did a good job though, you do make me feel so good and happy, I'm sorry I shouldn't grind on you at first. Shit, I'm really sorry baby.... Forgive me? Please?" I look up at him.... "You regret?" I asked, when I know the answer. I shouldn't ask actually, it just going to hurt me more.. I'm so stupid oh god....

Instead of an answer, he just kiss my lips, bite and suck gently my bottom lips... "Even though I feel guilty, because I'm like taking advantage of you, without asking permission at all, I actually don't really regret... I love it a lot instead.." he then kiss my cheek till my ear, "that was the most best orgasm that I ever had in my entire life, and that orgasm without having me inside you.... Imagine if I were to be inside you just now wreck that little tight hole of yours.... mmmh..." he whisper it to my ears and kiss it.. I just clenched my hand on his shirt, and moan silently but Harry caught it and smirked... I just hide my face on the crook of his neck...

"Daddy.. lets bath? Then we eat? Its already 1.20pm..." I whisper to him... and he just chuckled and carry me to the bathroom... Even though I keep protesting but he just keep distracting me with kisses all over my face. By the time we in the bathroom, he just place me on the floor and the winked at me and close the door... going to another toilet to bath too.....

I really do feel happy with him... How I wish these moments will never stop.


End file.
